Killer M&M's
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Lorelai has a dream that her and her son are getting chased by M&M's. It's just a short little oneshot that i wrote for my english class with a few changes.


**A/N: Last week in English class we were given a picture of a factory. Our teacher told us to make a story about it and to make sure that it was creative. I decided to do it on the M&M factory. After I was done writing it, I realized that this could very well be a dream of Lorelai's. Of course I have changed a bunch of things for instance, the end. In my story for school the little boy turns into the lady, Mrs. Bloom's, husband. Then her husband dies. In this, Mrs. Bloom is Lorelai and her husband is Luke and I guess that's all you need to know.**

**I know that this isn't the best one shot but I can totally see Lorelai dreaming it so I'm going to give it a shot. Be honest and tell me what you think.**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Little Johnny ran into the kitchen and took his mother's hand. He led her to the living room and asked her to sit down in front of the television. Johnny's mom, Lorelai, waited patiently to see what her son wanted this time. Last week he wanted the new hot wheels track, and the week before that he wanted a new bike, what was it going to be this week? Lorelai let out a sigh and looked at her son who was now jumping up and down.

"There, there! Look, Mom! Don't you see the chocolate factory? The M&M place has decided to start giving tours out. Can we go? Can we, Can we? Please can we go?" Johnny whined. "Sure kid. I'll take you next week when you're off. Okay?" Lorelai said and Johnny responded in a nod.

The week went by fast and it was finally time to go to the M&M factory. Johnny was wearing his favorite blue shirt to support his favorite M&M, and Lorelai was wearing her favorite red shirt to support hers. The two of them grabbed their cameras and some money before running out to the car.

When Lorelai and her son pulled up the M&M factory they were in awe. The place was bigger then anything they had ever seen. Across from the factory there was a chocolate pool, and next to it was a sign. The sign read: "Chocolate pool protected by invisible fence. Anyone who tries to swim in it will be turned into an M&M". Lorelai and Johnny looked at each other with a shocked expression on their faces; they were both scared to death. "Should we go inside, Honey?" Lorelai asked. Johnny nodded and led the way over to the factory.

When they were a few feet away they started to see lots of smoke coming from the factory's towers. Some would say that the smoke shouldn't be at a chocolate factory, some would say that the smoke was gross, but Johnny and his mother thought that the smoke was nothing less then magical. As the smoke exited the factory, it gradually turned into chocolate powder. From there the chocolate powder fell into a bucket of water and became chocolate sauce. The chocolate left the bucket and went through some pipes and into the chocolate pool. Johnny and his mother watched as this process was repeated over and over again. "This is awesome, Mom!" Johnny cheered. "It is awesome." Lorelai said.

The two of them got tired of watching the chocolate process and went inside. After Lorelai had paid the entrance fee, she and Johnny changed into the M&M costumes that the receptionist had given to them. Once they were changed, they got into the M&M golf cart that the factory provided.

They first drove to the red apartment. As they entered the apartment they saw nothing but the color red. The sofa was red, the television was red, the clock was red, and the carpet was red, and that was only the living room. From the living room they moved into the dinning room where they spotted a red table and a set of red chairs. The kitchen and bathroom were no different. As they were leaving the bathroom, they heard something that sounded like singing. They followed the noise and ended up in the red bedroom. On the bed were the red M&M and the yellow M&M. Above their bed was a picture of an orange mini M&M. The mini M&M was their baby. The M&M's had no idea that Johnny or his mother were in the room so they began to sing again.

"Red, you go to my head!" Yellow sang.

"Yellow, you're a funny fellow!" Red sang back.

Lorelai and Johnny screamed when they heard the M&M's talking. The M&M's looked up at them and started to chase them through the factory. They were chased through yellow's apartment and then through Blue's and Green's. With each apartment that they entered, another M&M began to chase them. It was now 2 verses 5, Lorelai and Johnny verses Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and little baby Orange.

Eventually, Johnny and Lorelai had to split up. Lorelai found the exit right away but Johnny was not so lucky. Lorelai sat in her car as she watched her son turn into chocolate powder.

Lorelai jumped up in bed and stared at the clock, it was two AM, and her husband, Luke, was staring at her with a huge grin. He could tell that she was afraid, but he still found it funny. Every night for the past week or so, Lorelai would wake up at 2 AM on the dot, because of a nightmare. Each night the nightmare would consist of a little boy named Johnny and a certain type of junk food. Last night Lorelai dreamt of lollipops eating her, the night before she dreamt of ice cream melting on top of her and the drowning her in the remains. Luke couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be tonight. He put his arm around his wife and comforted her.

"So, do you care to tell me what you were dreaming of tonight?" Luke asked in a tone that was neither serious nor sarcastic.

"Are you going to mock me?" Lorelai asked him.

"Do I ever mock you?"

"Yes, you're doing it right now."

"Fine, I won't mock you, I promise. Now, what did your nightmare consist of tonight?" Luke asked.

"I dreamt about M&M's."

"You had a nightmare about M&M's?"

"Yes, but not just any M&M's, Luke. These M&M's chased your son and me through the M&M factory. I escaped but I'm sorry to say that Johnny didn't. They turned him into smoke which then turned into chocolate powder which then turned into chocolate sauce for the chocolate swimming pool!"

"Lorelai, we don't have a son and even if we did M&M's could not attack you!" Luke reassured.

"They did not attack us! They chased us and then used their magical powers to turn our son into chocolate sauce. It was very depressing!"

"Lorelai, we do not have a son and M&M's are little bite sized chocolates that melt in your mouth."

"Luke…" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, you're safe with me. I won't let any M&M's eat you. Now please, go back to sleep?" Luke asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, but you have to make sure that you will never let me eat an M&M again."

"I promise."

"Hey, did I tell you that the M&M's sang?"

"Go to sleep, Lorelai."

"Fine."

Lorelai turned off the light and laid down next to Luke. He put his arm back around her and held her tightly. If he only had one purpose in life, it was to protect his wife from killer junk food.

A/N: Okay, so there it is. I know that it is a little bit wacky and out there but please tell me what you think. For all of you who are waiting for Confessions, I have the chapter written, I just have to type it. **Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
